1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor package modules including interconnection members, memory cards including the same, and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
As high performance electronic systems become scaled down and portable electronic systems are increasingly in demand, spaces where semiconductor devices occupy in the portable electronic systems have been reduced whereas multi-functional electronic systems have been required. Thus, compact and large capacity semiconductor memory devices have been continuously required.
In addition, as the interest in the portable and wearable electronics increases, flexibility of the electronic systems, that is, the electronic system can be bent or folded, becomes required. It is possible to reduce the thickness of the substrates or semiconductor chips arranged on the substrate to a thickness enough to allow bending. However, it is difficult to make interconnection members electrically connecting semiconductor chips and substrates with this type of flexibility. Tensile stress or compressive stress can be applied when the interconnection members are warped or twisted, thus the interconnection members can be separated from a connection pad or can be cut. When the interconnection members are separated from the connection pad or are broken, problems in the performance of the semiconductor package occurs and, furthermore reliability of the semiconductor package is damaged. Accordingly, a package structure capable of maintaining its electrical connections with regards to interconnection members is required even when the semiconductor chip or its substrate is warped or twisted.